1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to wireless networks and, more particularly, to call admission and call regulation in a packet data network.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional wireline networks connected callers over a circuit switched network that created a physical circuit connection between a calling party and a called party over the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Call control, call regulation, and voice quality was maintained by central offices internal to the PSTN.
The Internet was developed as a packet switched network with multiple redundant paths to ensure the delivery of packet data in the event of localized damage to a section of the network. Routers within the Internet periodically updated routing tables to identify the network elements that each router can reach. Each packet may be routed over different paths through the packet switched network then reassembled at the destination. The data contained in the packet is, typically, delay insensitive but requires very high accuracy. Re-transmission of packets ensured the reliable transmission of the data.
Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) is gaining momentum in the market place today, primarily due to the lower cost associated with the deployment of VoIP networks. VoIP has been mainly focused at the wireline market for some time now. Transmission of voice over the Internet is more tolerant of a degraded accuracy but is less tolerant of packet delay as packet delay has a greater impact on perceived voice quality. The introduction of broad band Internet connection technologies such as DSL and cable modems make VoIP a viable alternative to circuit switched calls.
Recent trends include implementing VoIP on high data rate wireless networks as well. Wireless network scheduling algorithms, delay bound proportional fair for example, are optimized for voice traffic on the wireless network connected to the circuit switched network. When engaged in a VoIP call over a wireless network connected to the packet data network, previous scheduling algorithms may not adequately address the voice quality and delay sensitive needs of VoIP users. In addition, without an appropriate mechanism to regulate the usage, the delay in the system will increase as a function of the load in the system. Consequently, an increase in the delay will detrimentally affect every active VoIP user in the system. What is needed, therefore is a call admission and call control method and apparatus to substantially meet the needs of VoIP wireless networks.